


You Don't Care At All

by zima101



Category: Fargo (2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, Assassins & Hitmen, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Baby, Baby involved, Coercion, Dark, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, First Time, M/M, Murder, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sad Lester, mean lorne
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-21 12:44:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1550927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zima101/pseuds/zima101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Lester kills his wife, and Lorne shoots Vern, the two are on the run, from the authorities. Lorne brings Lester into a world of murder and deceit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sixteen Ways

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first attempt at a Fargo fic. I hope you guys like it.

Lester looked outside his car window. The snow filled fields never ending. The forest beyond the fields looked menacing. If he were to get lost in them, how long would it take for him to freeze to death? For someone like Lester, not too long... He has always been weak...Wasn't worth the thought, no one would even look for him. The ride had been quiet and tense. Lester wasn't even sure where his new 'friend' was taking him. 

"We need to go. Now!" 

"But...but...my wife...the cop", Lester whimpered. 

"She's dead Lester, and so is this asshole, now lets go before that other cop comes in here," Lorne was getting impatient. 

Lorne forced Lester to his feet, gripping his wrist hard. 

"Ouch!" Lester cried. He pulled away and noticed a piece of fragment in his hand. He quickly pulled it out and looked at the wound it had left. "Lets go!", Lorne cried, 

"Don’t make my coming here all for nothing." 

They left through the basement, Lorne stepped over Pearl's body. Lester took one last look at her, before following Lorne up the back basement door. 

Now they were heading to god knows where in Lester's car. It was over for him, he knew it. 

"We need a new car, they're going to be on the lookout for this one," Lorne broke the tense silence. Lester looked over to him but Lorne didn’t spare him a glance. They had left rather quickly, taking Lester's car. They had stopped at the motel that Lorne was staying at, and picked up his suit case. He had even taken the phone with him. 

"Oh...yeah...you're right...." Lester responded lowly. He might as well may ask as well him sooner than later, "Where are you taking me?" 

Lorne ignored his question and leaned in smiling, "Well, aren't we lucky?" he whispered. Lester turned to look ahead and saw a car on the side of the road with both turn signals on. Lester was suddenly nervous. Lorne slowed the car next to the other one. 

The other cars window rolled down. It was a young man, about thirty, he smiled at them both. "Need help friend?" Lorne called out. 

"Yeah, would you happen to have cable, my car suddenly turned off. Its pretty old, " the young man explained. "Called the towing company to see if they can help me out, its been about half an hour though." 

"No problem," Lorne replied. He rolled up the window and backed the car up to park it directly in front of the other one. Lester, was now really nervous. He wanted to get out of the car, tell this man to run, not to trust Lorne. But he couldn't....weak.... 

"Stay here," Lorne told Lester, and gave him a glare that told him what Lorne would do if he tried something stupid. He got out and went to the now open trunk. He pulled out the jump cables, as the other man also got out of his car to pop his hood up. Lorne connected the cables to each car. 

"Try it now" Lorne told him. The young man started up his car, and it turned on. 

"Aw man, thank-" He couldn't finish thanking him as Lorne pulled him out of the vehicle and shot him through his skull. Lester saw all this from the car, he gasped, getting out immediately from the car, and ran towards Lorne. 

"No! Why would you do that? Oh my god!!!" Lester looked down to the young mans lifeless body. He really let his tears run down this time...He was too young. Lester looked over to Lorne, "You're a monster..." 

Lorne just looked at him and smiled, "I don’t think you're in any position to even say that Lester." 

Lester glared at him. Lorne grabbed his arm and pushed him towards the passenger side. "Get in," he ordered firmly. Lester sniffed, and opened the door, sat down and rested his head on the seat. Lorne went in after closing the hood of the car, and taking the jump cables. He transferred his suit case to the other car as well. 

They suddenly heard a whimpering in the back seat. They tensed up and looked back. Lester gasped...it was a baby, no more than 7 months old, male. Lorne exhaled through his nose and pulled out his gun. 

"No, no, no, no! Please....please," he grabbed for Lorne's arm. "Please don’t do this. No more killing. He's just a baby," Lester pleaded. 

Lorne glared at him, "What are we going to do then Lester?" 

Lester hesitated....weak...."We can, we can drop him off at a hospital or somewhere where they can look after him. Duluth is only about an hour and a half away. Just please don’t kill him." 

Lorne just stared at Lester, "Please...I'll do anything." 

Lorne smiled, "Okay Lester, whatever you say." 

Lester sighed in relief but knew at some point, Lorne was going to use that against him at some point, "I'm just going to sit in the back with him, calm him down a bit, he doesn’t know us." Lester climbed into the back seat and looked over the infant. He smiled and set the baby's pacifier correctly, thankfully he was still sleeping. Lorne stared at them through the rear view mirror. Lester leaned his head to rest against the baby seat, and closed his eyes. 

Lorne turned on the radio and put the volume low. An indie rock band was playing. Lester drifted to sleep with the lyrics repeating in his head. ~They shot my baby, but they killed my faith~  
\------------------------------  
Yay, end of first chapter! The lyrics are from the Vivian Girls, Sixteen Ways. Please review!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baby involved! Lets see what happens next.


	2. The Youngest One Had A Gun To His Ear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, hope you guys like that first one. Disturbing content coming up. Lester does get raped, but has no choice but to go through with it.

Lester woke with a start. The baby was crying. He tried shushing it, but he was having none of that. Lester put his finger close to its mouth. It made to grab at it, and started suckling. 'It must be hungry'. Lester looked to the front seat. Lorne wasn't there. he looked outside the car, and noticed that they were parked outside of a motel. Lorne must have been getting them a room for the night. The baby started to cry harder, when it realized that Lester's finger was not sustenance. 

"Shh, ooh, hey now. Its okay sweetling," Lester said softly, as he looked around the car and spotted a baby bag at his feet. He saw that there was an lunch bag next to it as well. He opened it up and saw two ice packs with a bottle of milk in between. "I guess this will have to do for now." 

He grabbed it and put it to the baby's mouth and he suckled greedily at it, "Sorry it isn't warm," though the baby didn't seem to mind. Lester chuckled but quickly looked over when he heard his car door open. It was Lorne. He stared at Lester and leaned to peer inside and saw him feeding the infant. He exhaled through his nose again. Lester tensed when he saw that he was reaching for his coat pocket. He shielded the baby, 'He wouldn't try to kill him here would he?!' 

Lester sighed in relief when he saw that it was a plastic card he took out. He handed it to Lester, "Here's a key card. When your done with that, come to room 115. Were about an hour away from Duluth. We'll rest here for tonight." 

Lester only nodded. Lorne closed the door again. Lester sighed. He finished feeding the baby, and remembered to burp it. This wasn’t his first time taking care of one. he had to look after his brother once or twice and was taught to properly take care of him. Unfortunately Lester wouldn’t be having any of his own kids in the future due to the unfortunate circumstances he was facing. He sighed again. He gathered the two bags, and hung them on his shoulder. he picked up the baby, and got out of the car, locking it and shutting it behind him. He quickly made it across the snow and to room 115. He wouldn't want the infant to get sick. 

Lester unlocked the door to their room and walked in on Lorne shirtless. "Oh, sorry," he apologized. Lorne ignored him as he was taking the bandage of his bruised rib. 

"Ooh...That looks nasty," Lester told him, but was ignored again. Lester sighed. 

He set the two bags down on one of the beds in the room. He looked around and noticed a mini fridge with a microwave on top of it. That was good at least. Hopefully the hotel had some milk so he could give to the baby. He looked to the infant in his arms. it was looking up at him with wonder. He reached up his hand to Lester's face. Lester grabbed at its little fist. "Its okay", he assured it softly. 

Lester pulled the infant to rest its head on his chest. He rocked slowly in hopes it would go to sleep. After a while of rocking, he did. Lorne at some point went to the bathroom and came out fresh and showered. Lester, thought he might need one too. He set the baby down on the bed. He nervously looked at Lorne. He wasn’t sure he wanted to leave the baby with the man. he was unpredictable at times. He might strangle the child for all he knew. 

"Do you mind....?" Lester nodded his head towards the infant. Lorne just smiled that creepy smile again. "Don’t worry Lester, its okay, I wont do anything. Go ahead, and have your shower." Lester hesitated, but headed to the bathroom. He left the door slightly open just in case. He undressed, and turned the water on, feeling the temperature so that it was a hot temperature. He stood under the spray. He relaxed, and all the tension left his shoulders. It was as if he was washing away his sins. He looked at the wound on his hand. He needed to find some disinfectant. It was all swollen and red. He sighed. 

He thought for a while about his situation. What was he to do? Why had Lorne taken him along? Would he find somewhere to leave him, or possibly kill him? But why would he come over to help Lester at his house? Most likely to laugh at him... Why did he kill his wife? He just snapped, and hit her with the hammer....He could have just left her right there and then, but he snapped and killed her instead. Perhaps the monster really was himself. 'Oh god' 

He finished showering and came out of the bathroom in his boxers and undershirt. He looked at the mirror, his band aid was still on his nose. He peeled it off, and saw that it was just a small nick that adorned his nose now. At least it wasn’t swollen anymore. he threw it in the garbage bin under the sink. When he turned around he saw Lorne sitting on the other bed next to the one the baby's was on. The infant looked untouched, while Lorne was sitting looking at a magazine of some sort. He spared a glance at Lester but went back to reading the magazine. 

Lester sat softly on the bed as not to jostle it too much and disturb the baby. He looked through the infants bags, and saw spare clothes, diapers, and powdered formula. He put the bag down, and grabbed the ice packs from the other to put in the fridge. It was fairly clean, and set them inside to cool. 

He felt a presence behind him. He turned and saw it was Lorne standing behind him. He was close, really close. "Oh...um...hey...can I help you," he started nervously. Lorne peered down at him. he was still shirtless with only his pants on. Lester realized how small he was compared to Lorne. He could easily overpower him. Something he was just about to confirm as well. Lorne suddenly gripped at Lester's thin waist. 

"What, h-hey...mh!" Lorne suddenly crashed his mouth against Lester's. He pushed against his chest and Lorne finally pulled away. "What are you doing?" Lester whispered harshly, not wanting to wake up the baby. 

Lorne just smiles, "You said you would do anything." 

Oh 

Lester inhaled deeply, and exhaled from his mouth. 

"Okay...okay..." 

"Get on the bed," Lorne ordered softly. 

Lester hesitated a for a second and slowly walked over to Lorne's bed. He looked at the baby on his own bed. He couldn't believe Lorne would do this with a baby in their hotel room. Why now? Lorne just didn’t care about anything. He was cold and heartless. 

He sat on the bed. Lorne went up to him, and loomed over his smaller form. "Take off everything," He told Lester, in that same soft, but firm voice. Lorne unzipped his own pants as well, pulling them down along with his boxers. Lester breath hitched and saw that he was already hard. 

Lester felt hot and nervous. He peeled his undershirt off from his thin frame. He slowly pulled down his boxers, but pulled his knees up to hide his private.  
Lorne growled lowly to show he did not approve of that, and roughly pushed Lester down against the pillows and spread his knees apart, setting himself between Lester legs. Lester was frightened how rough and forceful Lorne was being. 

"Wait, please," he whimpered, "Your going too fast..." 

"Be quiet, you either let me do this, or I'll kill the kid," Lorne looked down at Lester. 

Weak....Lester teared up, "Okay.... lets just do this then," his voice cracked. He swallowed as he felt Lorne's mouth on his neck. He licked a long stripe up to his earlobe and lightly bit at it. He spit at his fingers and reached down between Lester legs, and felt around for his hole. 

"AH!" Lester cried suddenly as he felt a finger poke inside. He covered his mouth, not wanting to be to loud, in case the baby awoke. "Mhhmmm....mhmmm..., " he whimpered through his hand. 'It hurts so much....oh god.' 

Lorne scissored at Lester's hole, while nipping at his throat. After a few minutes he pulled them out. Lester sighed, but tensed when he felt something thicker at his entrance. He gripped Lorne's arm, "Wait..." Lorne glared, and only pushed inside slowly. Lester was thankful for that, but it still hurt. About half way in, Lesters breathed short breaths. He felt so full, and uncomfortable. Suddenly Lorne covered Lester's mouth with his hand, and impaled him roughly. 

"MMMHH!!!", Lester cried out against the hand in his mouth. His eyes screwed shut. He couldn't take the pain. He scratched at Lornes back, hoping he would get the message. Thanfully Lorne stayed still for a while. He uncovered his hand on Lester's mouth. 

"Ah, ah...."Lester cried as low as he possibly could. Then Lorne started to move. Not the best idea, "Ah!" Lester cried only a bit louder. 

"Shhhh, don’t want to wake the baby do you? Relax, your so tense, it will hurt less," Lorne purred in a mocking way. 

"Please its too much," Lester whispered. but Lorne only fucked him harder. Lester let out a few sobs and tried his hardest to relax around the man. It did hurt a little less but it was still a lot of pain. 'Why is he being like this? Why am I letting him rape me?' He looked over to the baby on the other bed, still sound asleep. Lester knew why he was doing this, he wouldn't let that infant die if he could help it. 

After god knew how long, he heard Lorne pant a little more raggedly. Lorne grunted and the smaller man felt him thrust long and hard. "Ah!" Lester cried a little too loudly. Lorne had spent himself inside Lester and collapsed on top of him. He panted hard, as did Lester. He covered Lester's mouth as he pulled out. "MHH!", he cried out again. 

The bigger man propped himself on his elbows and laid beside Lester, who had his eyes covered. Lorne stared at him as Lester only brought his knees up against him and turned to his side away from the other man. Lester's breathing evened out and he fell right to sleep. The other man, stayed awake a little longer, then turned off the lamp beside him, and pulled up the covers over both of them. 

He drifted off to sleep about half an hour later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww, sad Lester, lets see what happens next time!!!


	3. In My Mind

When Lester awoke the next morning, it was to small whimpering. He looked to the next bed and saw the baby sitting up looking around in the darkness. Only a sliver of light came from the closed curtain. 

"Oh, hey there," Lester smiled. He attempted to get up but felt an arm around his waist. He turned his head and saw Lorne, still asleep. 

Lester's breath hitched. 'Oh god' 

He had almost forgotten about the night before. He felt sick and had a headache. He all of sudden felt the soreness from the rough handling last night. He pried the other mans arm from his body and attempted to get up. His knees gave out from the pain on his back side. 

"Ugh," he felt disgusted. Sitting with his knees spread apart on the floor, feeling the cum dripping from his hole. He made to stand again, and with weak knees, managed to sit on the other bed. It stung but bared with it. The infant needed his attention 

"Hey now," he picked the baby up and set it on his lap. 

"Sorry I'm so nasty right now, you must be hungry," he sniffed, "And stinky." 

He looked around, not sure what to do first. Should he get cleaned up, or prepare some formula for the baby? 'Well, I have to see if they have milk anyway' 

"Why don’t we both get cleaned up then," he got up, and managed to reach the sink outside the bathroom. He grabbed a small towel and spread it out with his free hand and set the baby down on it. He grabbed the bags and produced a diaper, and wet wipes. 

"Sigh...." the father was definitely ready for a long trip, The young man had died, without seeing it coming. He couldn't even look at his child one last time, no time to say goodbye. 

He cleaned the infant off and changed his clothes. Lester cleaned himself off with a wet towel as much as he could. He picked up his clothes from the rug, and was thankful that Lorne was still sleeping. He pulled on his shorts and looked himself over the mirror. 

"Oh heck," Lester only noticed the bruises now. All over his neck he had small purple marks. He sighed, and finished dressing himself up. He picked up the infant and went out he door, remembering to take his key card. 

When he got to the main entrance, he noticed there was a breakfast station set up. One less thing to worry about. 

"Good mornin'," He heard the receptionist call out. 

"Oh, hey there, mornin' to ya," Lester acted as natural as possible. 

"And who's that handsome man?"She cooed at the baby. 

"Oh...this is my nephew, Conrad," Lester thought of a name as quickly as possible. 

"Well that’s a strange name there. Don’t remember seein' ya around, don’t remember a baby come in either." 

"Oh...I'm here with...my brother," he said, 'Darn Lester, shell know something up' 

She looked at him for a moment and then said, "Ah, that nice man from yesterday night with the long coat?" Lester nodded, "Yah I remember him. Said you two came from Bemidgi." 

"Yah, that right," Lester smiled. 

"Well help yourself to some breakfast why don’t ya," Lester nodded and grabbed two cartons of milk and an orange. 

"Well, ill be seeing ya," Lester went out the door. 

When he got back to the room, he saw that Lorne was still sleeping. That’s was good, he still wasn’t sure how he was to confront the man yet. Just looking at him made his bum sore. He noticed the tattoos adorning the man. It made him more of a mystery. 

Lester prepared the formula to the now restless baby and fed him. Lester chuckled, "A little beast huh, you sure can eat." 

The infant only continued suckling while staring at Lester and making baby sounds around his bottle. After busying himself with baby things, he set the child on the bed hoping it would sleep. He was interrupted by a loud yawning. 

Lester looked over to the other bed and saw that Lorne was finally awake. The man glanced at Lester who looked back down at the baby. He heard the creak of the bed as the man got up and made his way over. He ruffled the babes head, and patted Lester on the back. 'Huh?' 

Lester looked towards where the bathroom door closed. He didn't know what to think about that. Lorne acted like nothing had happened the night before. Lester guessed the other man didn’t want there to be such a big deal made out of it. For some reason Lester felt a small pain in in his chest. 'Did it mean anything, or was he just using me so that I can return the favor?' 

Lester wasn't sure why he was even thinking about the whole ordeal. Its not as if there should be something meaningful at all from yesterday night. Lester wasn't even gay...or so he thought. 

"Aw heck," he sighed. 

"Uwaa, uh, ah," The baby cooed out, noticing Lester's distress. 

Lester chuckled, "Its okay, don’t worry about me." 

Later that day they were on the road again. It was quiet, with the infant making his baby sounds once in a while. 

"When we get to Duluth, were going to drop that kid off at some hospital, then I have some business to take care of," Lorne started. 

"Uh, ah...okay yeah," Lester replied. he didn't know much what else to say. 

"So, what will I be doing then?" 

"You'll stay with my for a while. Don’t worry too much Lester," Lorne told him. It was going to be a burden taking Lester along, but if he stays quiet, then he wont be too much trouble. It doesn't have to be something that Rundle has to know about. 'Already wasted a bit to much time with Sam Hess, screwed up a bit already.' 

Lester, though a bit nervous, knew that Lorne was the only one he could count on for the time being. But what he didn't know was the he was in for a lot of trouble in the future.


	4. I Feel the Tension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry its taken me a while. Here's a new chapter. Ive also been sort of waiting for a few more episodes of Fargo to air, cuz i kinda want to see where the show is going. Also it gives me a few more ideas for future chapters. The show is great btw! Getting real crazy! Who knows how this ship will end lol

After an hour of driving, baby's crying, and Lorne saying "shut up", they made it to Duluth. They pulled up to the back of a hospital building. 

"So...how is this going to work exactly?" Lester wasn’t sure how this was going to work out. Who would go in and drop it off? 

"Ill do it," Lorne said. 

"But-" 

It was too late, Lorne was outside the car. He grabbed the baby's seat and bag, heading off to a side entrance of the hospital. Lester saw him from the car window. Lorne disappeared inside. He came back out 30 seconds later. 

Lester just stared at him as he came inside the car. 

"Well," he said when Lorne didn’t look at him. 

"I just left him at the receptionist desk. Told the I found him on the side of the road. Wasn’t sure what to do, so I brought him to the hospital. There...." 

Lester wasn’t sure if to believe it had gone off as easily as that. 

"Okay, maybe there was no one at the receptionist desk." 

Lester gaped at him. "How can you just leave him like that?" 

"Lester, we have no time for this. Someone is bound to see him. Especially with him crying as he does. Its hard to avoid, unless you haven't noticed." 

Lester sighed. 

"Okay so now what?" 

"I already have a hotel booked. I need to see about a client. I'm gonna leave you there, and your going to stay there until I come back," He told him firmly. 

Lester had to ask, "...so what exactly is it that you do? You don’t seem like your from around here at all." 

Lorne smiled as if he was waiting for Lester to ask him that, "I'm no one special really...just a...debt collector of sorts." 

'Yeah right,' Lester thought. There was no way he was just a debt collector. The way he held himself, told Lester more about his occupation. The way he mercilessly killed   
people, made Lester believe he was much worse than a debt collector. 

Lester noticed they were passing by a drug store, "Hey wait. I really need to go there." 

"Your hand?" Lorne looked at it. 

"Yeah, its really starting to sting." 

Lorne turned the car into the parking lot. 

"Make it quick." 

"Yeah, yeah." 

Lester went inside and up to the counter. 

"How can I help you," the cheery old man smiled at Lester. 

"Hi there, do you have any disinfectant for wounds?" Lester smiled back. 

"Yeah, I got something for ya, a topical cream," he went to the back and came back with the product, setting it upon the counter. Lester paid for it as well as some   
bandages and gauze, and went on his way out. 

"I booked a room at a motel, I'm gonna drop you off there. I'm going to also see about getting a new car too," Lorne said when Lester got back in. 

Lester only nodded. 

They made it to the motel and Lester went ahead to get the keys to their room. He handed one to Lorne and he drove off to do his business. 

When Lester went into the room, he decided to take a shower before fixing up his hand. When he set up to doing that, he noticed how red and swollen it was. 

"Ugh, I hope this works," He put a good amount of cream on the wound, wincing at the sting. He then set the gauze around the wound. "There," he smiled. 

There was not a lot to do after that. He went out to look for something to eat. There was a small diner on next to the hotel. He at a little and paid with cash, thankfully he had some on him. He was worried about using his card in case the police were looking for him. 

He went back to his room and saw that Lorne was not back yet. He sat on his bed and decided to watch TV and to also ponder....what the heck was going to happen now? 

He knew that him missing from his home, was going to make him a primary suspect to the murders. Lorne did not seem to be from around here, so they wouldn't think he had an accomplice. But now that he went with Lorne, what did that mean about their relationship? 

He didn’t think that Lorne would just drag him along everywhere, keep him at motels to go do...whatever he did. Lester wasn’t sure what exactly Lorne could do. Lester suddenly felt sick...What if he only dragged him around to use him for sex. 

Ugh 

He sure owed Lorne more for than just bringing a baby along with them. He saved his life in a sense. He saved Lester from a life in prison. But he thought that perhaps a life in prison may have been more comforting that not knowing what was in store for him. Lorne seemed very shady. He didn’t look like a debt collector. He killed that cop, with no hesitation or mercy. He did it so easily, as if it came naturally to him. The fact that he killed Hess as well, with a knife to the head, right smack in the middle, showed that he had precision. All of this only lead Lester to believe that Lorne was a hired killer...a hit man. 

"Aw heck..."it was so obvious too. Lester sighed, and looked at the time, It was getting late. He had been watching tv for almost 3 hours. He decided to just call it a day. 

He undressed to his boxers, and mentally reminded himself to buy new clothes for himself. He went under the covers and dozed off. 

 

\-------- 

 

"Mmmh," Lester moaned softly. He felt a slight pressure on his neck. It felt soft and nice. He slowly started becoming less groggy and more aware. The sensation was suddenly feeling wet. He also felt something, or more like someone running their hands back and forth against his body. 

He was suddenly very awake, and looked down towards the face currently mouthing his bare shoulder. He saw that it was Lorne in the dim moonlight. Lester gasped and pushed Lorne away roughly. 

"Stop, what are you doing?" Lester asked him. 

"Come on, you were starting to like it," Lorne smiled. 

Lester looked appalled, "What?! Absolutely not! Now....now you look here. I'm not going to be here to be some sort of....whore whenever you feel like having a fix. I'm sorry but.....just no.....heck." 

"Why not?" Lorne had actually dared to ask. 

"Did you just ask me that? I just explained to you. Ugh...forget it your sick," Lester threw the covers off, he refused to share the bed, let alone have sex with that man. 

"You stay there, I'm not doing that with you again," Lester prepared the other bed to sleep on it. Lorne halted his movements, grabbing his arm. Lester looked up at Lorne and was ready for the man to strike him, but it didn’t come. 

Lorne stared at Lester who was afraid that the other man would hurt him. 

"Please just.....I....I don’t know what I'm supposed to be doing....this has never happened before...so...please, I just want to sleep comfortably....just for tonight," Lester pleaded softly, not making eye contact with Lorne. 

Lorne let Lester go and went to his own bed, "Fine," was all he said when he pulled the covers over him and turned away from Lester. 

Lester hesitated before getting into his own bed. He was relieved that he didn’t have to fight back at all, he wasn’t sure if he even had the strength to.


End file.
